It's (Not) A Normal Thing
by InvaderKylie.3
Summary: There's this pretty much Mary-Sue Irken who is friends with Zim and Tak or something. She falls in love with Dib and Zim. Then there's something about suicide. I don't really have a summary of this story. Seriously, I can't think of a way to sum this up other than it sucks. There's more than one chapter... Read if you dare, I guess.
1. The Madness Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned here, except for Girl, and Mya.**

**AN: This is a story I wrote SO MANY years ago. I was digging around my laptop, and found this. So I said, "Hey, let's upload this trash onto the INTERNET for everyone to say how much it SUCKS." Forgive the horrible spelling/format/charecters/OC/typing/story. Happy Readings! (If you decide to actually read this story...)**

It was early. Mya was in a room on the tallests' ship, making some plans to destroy and conquer. Mya was the tallests' successor, if you'd call it that. She'd been the one Irken who had destroyed ten planets during Mission: Impending Doom One. That was pretty impressive, considering she'd been a just appointed invader at the time. So, she'd be taking over the Tallests' position, if she wasn't dead by then. She had known Tak personally, and they were without a doubt, BESTEST friends. Tak had gone off to Earth, leaving Mya behind. She didn't want to do it, but she had to, seeing as Zim was there, and that he'd almost killed her during Impending Doom One. Mya had since wanted to go to Earth. It had been two human weeks since she had left, which was much longer in Irken time (I'm assuming...). Mya had decided to go out to Earth to get Tak, and meet this Zim fellow. She had her own robot, much like G.I.R., named G.I.R.L. It was almost as stupid as Gir, but had more of a girl sounding voice. Girl was made like Gir, but not even close to the same reason. Mya had made plans to leave this afternoon. She knew the coordinates for Earth. More specifically, Zim's house on Earth. She knew if she went there she'd find Tak, or Zim. If she didn't see her friend, she was either dead, or somewhere else. If she saw Zim, she would either make him cower in the corner of the room, or kill him. Mya had sat there, thinking of plans all day, until it had reached 9 am in Human time. She programmed her costume on, which looked a lot like Zim, except she had pale white skin, messy brown hair, with a couple strands of black in between. She wore a wrinkled t-shirt, with jeans with creases in them, and she wore a backpack decal on her PAK. She looked exactly like the trash you would find in... Wherever Zim lives. Mya jumped in the control chair in her Voot Cruiser, and took off for earth with GIRL, who was disguised as a fat house cat. After about 6 months of horrid small talk, the two landed behind Zim's house, in a dark alley. She peered inside the back window, and inside, she saw Tak with Zim pinned to the ground. But Zim didn't look like Tak had described. He looked, dare she say, cute, for an Irken invader. Yes, his house was quite horrible, but he had perfect green skin, and sparkly red eyes. She knew he was "evil" in a sense, but he looked adorable to her. Mya crept around to the front of Zim's house, and kicked the door open."9 months ago called! She wants her friend back!", exclaimed Mya, as she jumped in. She pointed her gun in Zim's face. "You want this? YOU WANT THIS IN YOUR FACE?", she yelled.

"Uh, Mya... Back down. We have no reason to kill...yet.", said Tak.

"Who is this Maya? ZIM DEMANDS TO  
KNOW!", Zim yelled at them.

"SHUT UP, YOU SCUM! AND BY THE WAY, ITS MYA, NOT MAYA!", Mya slapped Zim while saying this.

"This is your final warning Zim. Step back from your position as invader on Earth, and we will leave you alone. If you do not, you WILL die.",Tak said as she led Mya out the door.

Zim yelled, "NEVERRRRR! ZIM SHALL NEVER SURRENDER!" as the two shut the door behind them.

"Mya!", exclaimed Tak happily as she hugged Mya.

"I missed you.", said Mya. "But Zim looks nothing like you described. He looks...", Mya paused. Should she say uglier, or cuter? "U-uglier.", she stammered.

"Really? I thought so." Mya could never let Tak know.

"I'm going to get acquainted, and i'll see you around, okay?"

"At Skool?"

"Skool?"

"Yeah, Skool. I go there everyday, to spy on Zim, and the other humans."

"Okay. See you then, I guess. GIRL! COME, AND DRAG THE SHIP ALONG WITH YOU!", she yelled at her robot. Girl and Mya walked away, far enough to see Tak walk away. She waited for Tak to leave the block, then Mya planted her house, base included. She walked back to Zim's house, to leave the  
house to it's building. Mya knocked on Zim's door.

A little blue robot opened the door. "YOU THE PIZZA MAN?!", he yelled.

She ignored him and walked through the house. Things were very off for a house, even a human house. Mya was glad she didn't model her house this way. She heard noises coming from a toilet in the kitchen. The toilet had a step on the inside, with a pull cord on one side of it. She pulled it while standing in the toilet, and the elevator started going down. The farther down she went, the noises got louder. The elevator stopped, and opened. Mya walked off to see Zim not far away tinkering. "Uh, Zim?",she said quietly.

"Huh? You again? GET OUT OF HERE!", Zim yelled at her. When he turned around to talk, Mya saw Zim had scars on his face.

"No, wait, please. Let me see your face for a second..." She stepped closer and looked at the scars more closely. They were fresh, and still bleeding. "Do you want me to fix your face?"

"ZIM DOES NOT NEED HELP FROM ANYBODY!"

"Well, too bad, because you're getting fixed up. I know we heal fast, but that looks like it'll take awhile." Mya pulled bandages out of her PAK, and put them on Zim's face. "This will keep them from getting infected. And if we're gonna see each other more, you better learn fast that I NEVER take no for an answer. Ever." Zim stared at Mya as she walked away.

She was about to get on the elevator until, "Hey, you, human filth."

"What? By the way, I'm NOT a human." Mya took off her disguise.

"You're an... _Irken_? That makes sense, I guess. Zim gives his thanks for your  
healing attempts, _Invader_ Mya." Mya thought she saw a hint of likeness in his  
ruby eyes.


	2. Apocalypse (Title is unrelated to story)

**A/N: After a painstakingly long time of just staring at this chapter, I finally cared enough to edit it a little and let you people read it. (I didn't fix most of it, just the spacing between some things) Enjoy...?**

Mya had walked to her built home after going back to Zim, and ate snacks all night. She worked on tweaking some of her tools, and then fell asleep by accident on the couch with Girl. She woke up around 7, and realized she should be going to Skool. Mya ran to Zim's house, to see if he was still there to show her the way to Skool. Mya knocked on his door. "Are you here to see my master again?", asked the robot from before.

"Yes, I am. Is he here? And who are you?"

"I'm... I'm ummm... OH! I'm GIR!", he exclaimed happily.

"Is Zim home?"

"No, he left for Skool a few minutes ago, I think...", Gir looked lonely.

"Well, Gir, how'd you like a friend?"

"A FRIEND?!" Mya nodded at the happy looking robot. She tossed Girl out on the floor. Girl made a big clanking sound as she hit the floor. She started to turn back on, her eyes glowing their natural pink glow.

"Girl, ready for stuff!" Gir looked at the female version of him, and stared in awe.

"IT'S ME!", he squealed.

"IT'S ALSO ME!", Girl squealed as well. They ran off and played. Mya saw the time, as it passed quickly. It became 2:50, and Mya grabbed Girl, and ran down to the end of the street. Girl screamed and cried, but Mya just turned her off. She saw Zim coming down the street, when a boy jumped out of a bush and attacked him. They wrestled as she ran down the street to help.

or, I'll shoot, I think...", she said. She held a gun in her hands. She pointed it directly at Dib's head. "I swear to god, I WILL pull this trigger if you don't let him go.", said Mya through clenched teeth. Dib just let to of Zim, got up, and ran away. She tried to help Zim up.

"Zim needs help from NOBODY!"

"I won't take no for an answer, so deal with it, greenie." Mya pulled him up. "Anything broken?"

"Nah, I don't think so..." Mya walked with Zim back to his house, and they were silent the whole way, until,

"Why did you leave?"

"I...I don't understand what you're saying, Zim."

"Why did you leave all those years ago? Zim demands to know."

"I don't...I don't know what you mean."

"For the army. When you were almost still a smeet."

"I never saw you. I had a friend with the same name as you, but he couldn't have been you...Could he? He looked a lot like you, but he wasn't you, I swear it wasn't." Mya mind tried to think back years ago.

**Flashback...(dear god)**

"I think you're sweet, Zim.", Mya laughed. "Really. You're really nice. I think if I do see you again, we may be c-closer? I may be a possible defect, but I think they wouldn't find out."

"Zim would like that." Mya nodded. That was the day she had left.

Mya stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. Zim kept walking for a second, then noticed Mya. "Hello? Zim demands to know what's happening!", Zim said as he waved his hand near her face. It took Mya a few seconds more than normal, but she blinked, and returned to the real world.

"Zim?" Zim just smiled quickly, then kept walking. Mya followed him. They got to his house minutes later. "So, you're the person I used to love, right?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"OF COURSE! You were friends with Tak when you were a smeet, right?"

"Yes, but it was my fault we're enemies now."

"I know I can't be friends with both of you. I guess I gotta go home. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, okay, Zim?"

"Okay." Mya jumped up and hugged him. "What is this? ZIM DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO HIM!"

"Hugging..." Mya let go, and left.

"She is not too bad, for an ally of Tak, eh Gir?"

"SHE'S GREAT! I LOVE HER!"

"Good...good..."

"I LIKE HER ROBOT TOO! SHE PRETTY! YOU LIEK HER?!"

"Gir, Irkens do not love. I like her, as in she's nice, but I don't like her in that way."

"Aww, master, you know you love her! WHERE DEM TAQUITOS?"

"I made some for you earlier. They should be in the kitchen."

"Those? I ATE THOSE HOURS AGO!" Zim sighed as he took his disguise off. He handed Gir some money.

"Here, go buy tacos or something for dinner. Get me a diet cola. I've learned to tolerate it."

"OOOKEY-DOKEY!" Gir flew out the door with his booster rockets. Zim closed the door and curled up on the couch. He turned on the TV, and watched pointless reruns of things. Eventually, Gir returned with the things, but Zim had accidentally fallen asleep. For about the millionth time this week. Irkens don't need sleep, but they can sleep if they choose to. Of course, Mya and Girl had walked around the town in their disguises for awhile, just looking around. They stayed up the whole night just walking around the city-town.


End file.
